Love Me Tender
Love Me Tender is a twentieth season episode. Plot Donald and Douglas are brothers. They are practical, peppery and proud. Like all brothers, they argue but they always get back together. One day, they're pulling a goods train and they stop by a signal and when the signal turns green, the twins set off, but Douglas bumps into Donald by accident as they start to move, but Donald is cross with his brother for bumping him, but Douglas tries to tell him that it wasn't him, but Donald dismisses it and says that he pushed him when the signal changed, which Douglas crossly says to Donald that he more likely pulled him, this causes the twins to start arguing, but they get back together again later. Snow has come early to the Island of Sodor and the two were asked to clear the tracks so that engines can arrive on time with their trains. They stop at a junction to see which way they should go. Douglas suggests that they should clear the track up to Edward's Branch Line, but Donald doesn't think it's a good idea and decides that it's best to stick to the Main Line, they later arrive at a another junction. This time, Donald suggests that they should clear the tracks at the Search and Rescue Centre for the emergency vehicles, but Douglas thinks it's best for them to stick to the Main Line, but Donald doesn't listen to his brother, the twins' arguing about which line to clear causes trouble. As the twins clear the tracks at the Search and Rescue Centre, Douglas complains that it has taken ages, then when the line is clear, Douglas becomes the front engine, but he later becomes the back engine again when the two have to wait for Toby to puff out of their way. They arrive at the junction and this time, the snow is more thicker, Donald asks Douglas should they stick to the Main Line or clear the line up to Ulfstead Castle, but Douglas crossly tells Donald that he isn't saying nothing and it's up to him which line he can clear, but Donald crossly snaps at his brother saying that he always get to do what he wants. Donald then tries to pull Douglas and the works coach, but Douglas tries to pull it too, causing the twins to argue about which way to go by pulling the coach trying to go the way they want to go, but Donald pulls it the hardest and due to this, the coupling between Douglas and his tender snaps and Douglas is left behind. As Donald puffs through Crovan's Gate, Thomas notices that Donald has the number 9 tender and the number 10 tender. Meanwhile, Douglas is stranded in the middle of the line, Toby then pulls up by Douglas and asks him does he want any help, but Douglas tells Toby that he is fine and he doesn't need any help, so Douglas' crew climb into Toby's cab and Toby chuffs off, leaving Douglas to sulk all alone. Luckily, he still had a bit of warmth left in his cab. On the other side of the island, Donald puffs to a water tower to take on water just as Thomas puffs in and tells Donald that he is pulling Douglas' tender as well as his own, Donald asks Thomas does that mean that he's got all his brother's coal and water, which Thomas replies yes and tells him that his brother is trapped out there in the snow, Donald quickly panics about his brother and rushes off quickly. Douglas was still stranded in the snow, but he had no warmth left in his firebox, Donald tries to call for his brother, then Douglas cries "HELP!", but Donald doesn't notice him as he goes past Douglas. Douglas sighs as he shivers worriedly. Meanwhile at the washdown, Toby is resting in the shed with his and Douglas' crew, Douglas' driver is enjoying his cocoa, then Donald pulls up besides Toby and asks if he has seen Douglas, Toby tells him that Douglas was at the junction where he left him, but Donald tells him that there was no sign of him at the junction, Toby thought that the twins had fallen out, but Donald tells him that he's still his brother and he must help him. Then Donald puffs back to the junction. Back at the junction, Donald whistles for Douglas as he charges through the snow. Donald finally finds Douglas half-buried in the snow, Donald is glad to see his brother again and tells him that they might be at the junction for a while longer as he's got his water, then Douglas says to his twin that he's got his tender. Donald then says to his brother that he'll shunt him to the Steamworks and then back home. Douglas is then coupled up to Donald, leaving his snowplough behind, the twins start to argue again, but this time, they are only joking, the twins laugh as they head to the Steamworks so that Douglas' tender coupling can be repaired. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Douglas' Driver * Gordon (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Kirk Ronan Junction * The Washdown * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * Ulfstead Castle (mentioned) * Brendam Docks (mentioned) * Edward's Branch Line (mentioned) Trivia * The name of the episode is a reference to the Elvis Presley song, "Love Me Tender". According Davey Moore, the original title was "Donald and Douglas" and the producers changed it to the correct title. * This episode makes the first of several things: ** The first episode where Rob Rackstraw voices Donald. ** The first CGI Series episode to feature no television series exclusive characters. This was also the first time since the tenth season episode, Wharf and Peace, to do so. ** The twins are referred to as brothers, they were previously solely known as twins. ** The first time in the television series in which Donald is addressed to as "Donnie", and the second instance in which Douglas is referred to as "Dougie" (the first being the second season episode, Break Van), though it is the first time that he is addressed to directly with that nickname. ** The first time an engine's tender was forcibly severed by another engine. ** The first episode to feature Donald and Douglas as the main characters since the seventh season episode, Bad Day at Castle Loch. ** The first episode since the seventeenth season episode, The Switch not to have Keith Wickham as part of the voice cast. ** The first episode where the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre appears, but without anyone who is part of the Search and Rescue team. * The episode has some similarities or references to earlier episodes: ** Donald and Douglas are described as being "Practical, peppery and proud", the same description as in the sixth season episode, Twin Trouble. Also, both episodes are centred around the twins falling out. The first argument between the two mirrors the argument following their accident in the season six episode as well. ** The opening premise, of snow coming early to Sodor, heavier than usual, is similar to the second season episode, The Deputation. The twins run back to back with a Works Unit Coach between them as they patrol the line in the same manner as that episode. Goofs * Teresa Gallagher and William Hope are credited in the UK credits despite none of their characters speaking in that dub. * When Donald switches tracks to take on water, Thomas can be seen pulling Annie and Clarabel in the distance, but when Thomas stops to tell Donald that he has Douglas' tender, Annie and Clarabel have disappeared. * Donald constantly switches positions without ever using a turntable. * When Donald arrives beside Toby's shed and ask were Douglas was, Toby's steam cannot be heard as he chuffs forward. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas' Christmas Carol US * Tinsel on the Tracks Gallery LoveMeTendertitlecard.png|Title card File:LoveMeTender1.PNG File:LoveMeTender2.PNG File:LoveMeTender3.PNG File:LoveMeTender4.PNG File:LoveMeTender5.png File:LoveMeTender6.png File:LoveMeTender7.png File:LoveMeTender8.png File:LoveMeTender9.png File:LoveMeTender10.png File:LoveMeTender11.png LoveMeTender12.png LoveMeTender13.png LoveMeTender14.png LoveMeTender15.png LoveMeTender16.png LoveMeTender16.PNG LoveMeTender38.PNG Donnie.jpg Episode File:Love Me Tender - British Narration File:Love Me Tender - American Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video